orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda
Zelda is a recurring character in Season Seven of Orange is the New Black. She serves as Alex's love rival. Personality Zelda is quirky and humorous. She is very confident and she likes to push people to take action rather than be passive. Physical Description Zelda is tall, with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair that is short. She has a fringe. Biography She had a wife but they divorced and had been divorced 7 months prior to her first apperance in Season seven. She has to pay alimony to her. Season Seven She is first seen going on the girls' trip with Piper, Neri and others. She asks Piper if she wants the bottom or top bunk bed. The next day, Piper and Zelda are paired up for hunting. However, they don't have hunting licences and so can't. After a pregnant sheep is killed, Zelda and Piper secretly bury the fetus as the others planned to eat it. They named the sheep "freckles" and the fetus "freckles jr." Zelda reveals her divorce to Piper, who then reveals she was in prison to Zelda. ("Baker's Dozen") Piper and Zelda attend a Yoga class together. Piper tells her that her prison yoga teacher used to tell her if you compare yourself to others you will lose balance. Zelda laughs and repeats "prison yoga teacher" which annoys Piper as everyone stares. Zelda mocks her for stating she wanted to own all the parts of herself. ("The Hidey Hole") Zelda and Piper are at Zelda's workplace's lunch room which has a free buffet. Piper loves it as she can see the city's skyline while lying down on a swing chair. Piper tells her to surprise her with lunch. Piper reveals she told her coworkers about her prison time and now her dad allows her to set her own hours aslong as her work gets done. Zelda invites her to join her at Yoga more. Piper tells Zelda about her old soap business and about Larry and Polly's affair. Zelda tells her what she does in her job which she describes as "helping non-profits raise money." Zelda then asks more about this fiancé calling him a her. Piper states ''he ''is called Larry and Zelda chokes laughing. Zelda encourages Piper to meet with them and resolve the hatred. Piper states she is waiting until she is ready. Zelda reaches and goes through her phone and makes Piper call Larry. ("The Thirteenth") Piper and Larry organise a dinner to talk over. Zelda comes with Piper and Polly also comes. Zelda states she is there to "buffer" the awkwardness. Zelda mistakenly thinks a stranger is Larry and says she gets why Piper was with him, but Piper states he was a 'different type.' Piper talks with Larry and Zelda is introduced and jokes about Larry saying his ass was clean which shocks Piper. Later, they leave and Piper asks if Zelda thinks relationships 'complete' and you need 'nothing else from them,' which Zelda agrees to. The two hug and Zelda invites her to a non-profit Gala. Piper agrees and they say goodbye. ("The Thirteenth") Piper attends the Gala, and Zelda finds her. Zelda calls her pretty and Piper states that Zelda's life is very interesting. Zelda takes Piper to meet her coworkers. Later, Zelda begins her speech and reveals the candles on display represent a Syrian child that the Karem Foundation has helped. Zelda states in her speech that if you are hurt in life you must always pick yourself up and continue and find hope. After the Gala,Piper and Zelda are seen walking back to Pipers and they talk about how good Zelda is at her job. Zelda asks to be invited in and begins to flirt. She touches Piper's hair, and tries to kiss Piper but Piper turns away and apologises as she has a wife. Zelda leaves, seemingly not annoyed. After McCullough reveals her affair to Piper, Piper runs to Zelda's, where they hook up. ("God Bless America") Piper wakes up in Zelda's apartment. Zelda makes her a coffee. They cuddle and then Piper's phone rings which causes her to spill the coffee. Piper offers to pay for the dry cleaning. Piper and Alex fight on the phone. ("The Big House") Piper arrives back at her house to find her dad and Zelda with Neri's baby. She is shocked and asks why. Bill Chapman tells her that Zelda was dropping something off and he stopped her leaving. Zelda reveals she is leaving for North Hampton and Piper jokes that she attended college there. Zelda invites her to come and Piper can't decide to go or not. Zelda shows Piper that she got her a bagel to celebrate the end of Piper's parole. Zelda kisses her forehead and leaves. ("Here's Where We Get Off") Relationships Romantic *Piper Chapman (lover) - Piper and Zelda hang out a lot and eventually sleep together. However, Piper decides not to go with Zelda to Northampton which ultimately ends things. *Unnamed Ex-Wife Friends *Piper Chapman Category:Civilians Category:Season 7 Characters